


Constellations

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, in canon, just me trying to get back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: A sigh, as she squeezed his palm. “Can you tell me what all the constellations are?”





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a single thing in a couple months, shits been tough and i haven't felt up to it. just wanted to post smth short and simple kinda,, just to try and get back into writing. i might try poetry and post some of it, depending!

A soft yawn escaped red lips, as Aki shifted upon the bench, wrapping the blanket further around her frame. The cold breeze caressed her cheeks, and a soft shudder traced its way down her back. The black of the sky, peppered with twinkles of light, with a silver sliver of the moon directly in front of her. The silence, save for the occasional car on the road, was soothing.

She was a city girl, through and through, and the cottage was a stark difference to the world she was accustomed to.A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the cosmos before her. If she was honest, she couldn’t truly recognise the constellations before her; she had never seen so many stars in her entire life.

The front door opened, and her brown eyes flicked towards the light; it took a moment to remember who the shrouded figure even was.

Yusei.

When her parents had offered the vacant home for a holiday retreat, a moment of consideration had led her to desire company — nobody could be better than him. He was quiet, never overwhelming her in the same ways that Jack or the twins tended to.

“You not cold out here?” The soft voice was enough to truly rip her from her care for the skies, though she just blinked at first, as though she barely heard him.

“Huh?” She cocked her head.

“It’s cold, Aki.”

She nodded a little, sighing and rising from the bench and shuffling towards him. “I just… Haven’t really been able to see so many stars before.” City life was fun, except for the light pollution.

“How about we watch out the window. Turn the lights off or something like that?” He seemed good at this; simplistic fixes to even the stupidest of issues. Aki had never even considered it.

“…Yeah,” She muttered, as she took the hand that was offered to her.

“Come on, you’ll get sick if you’re out here too long.”

A sigh, as she squeezed his palm. “Can you tell me what all the constellations are?” She whispered as she stepped back through, sinking into the warmth of the carpet against her feet.

“Of course, I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked!


End file.
